


Silent Queen

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Self-Doubt, smartass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “So no feeling me up on stage?” he tried, and Kota laughed.“Twelve years, Kei-chan.” he repeated. “I think I’ve basically felt you up in every corner of Japan. And some corners in Thailand as well.”





	Silent Queen

**Title:** Silent Queen

 **Characters:** Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei

 **Pairing:** Yabu Kota/Inoo Kei

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 1.726

**Prompt:[184\. When history repeats itself.](http://vogue91.blogspot.it/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** The title is from Yaotome Hikaru’s and Inoo Kei’s Konya Anata wo Kudokimasu.

 

“Do you remember when we were juniors?”

Kei stopped his chopsticks mid-air, letting go of the dumpling he was about to eat. He looked at Kota, sitting in front of him, and arched an eyebrow.

“Vaguely. Was it back then when you were ugly and annoying and I was cute and funny?” he asked, an amused smirk on his face. Kota winced, shaking his head.

“Well, you fell in love with me when I was ugly and annoying.” he pointed out.

“You’re right. I forgot to say I was very merciful as well.” Kei added, then he let go of the chopsticks altogether and leant against the backrest. “Anyway, given that of course I remember when we were juniors... why do you ask?”

Kota looked uncomfortable, but he knew better than letting Kei see that. Like he needed more weapons to use against him.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about that lately. Remember how mad you used to get? When... you know, about the fact that I was always with Hikaru?”

Kei did his best to look outraged, theatrically bringing a hand to his own chest.

“Me? Getting mad about you and Hikaru?” he gasped. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. You and Hikaru worked together then, and shared a room at the dorms. It was perfectly normal for the two of you to spend time together.” he replied, arching his eyebrows in an expression that he hoped was showing enough contempt.

“Kei-chan... I swear I remember you trying to push him off a slide during one of the Ya-Ya-yah’s episodes.” he pointed out.

“But then I didn’t, did I?” but he couldn’t hold back a smirk. “Well, Kohei may or may not have stopped me, but that’s not the point.” he sighed. “Why are you bringing ancient history up? I haven’t tried to kill Hikaru in almost fifteen years, I don’t think I can be persecuted by law.”

Despite everything, Yabu laughed.

“That’s not what I wanted to talk about.” he sighed, getting serious again. “And remember how you felt about all the fuss the fans made? YabuHika here and YabuHika there?”

“They still do that.” Kei rushed to point out, leaning back on the table, looking him straight in the eyes. “And the two of you still do fanservice.” he paused, seemingly thinking about it. “Are you trying to make me mad on purpose, Ko-chan?” he asked then.

Kota chuckled nervously.

“Far from it. And you may be right, there are fans still rooting for the whole YabuHika thing. But they’re less and less now, if you’ve noticed. They seem to be interested into something else, lately.” he commented, crossing his arms and looking at Kei, trying to give him a hint.

And Inoo got that loud and clear.

And from the smile that followed, Kota knew he should’ve never brought that up.

Kei stood up, walking around the table until he reached him, making him back off the chair and sitting on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and looking straight into his eyes.

“It’s weird, isn’t it, when history repeats itself Ko?” he asked, honeyed, the smile never leaving his face. “But Ko-chan, I don’t think is either my fault nor Hikaru’s if fans think we look good together. You know, probably it’s because of our song.” he explained, sounding incredibly logical. “All that talk about seducing we make on stage... put yourself in their shoes, it must be really hard not to root for us, right? And anyway, Hikaru and I have always been close, you can’t really blame them for thinking there could be more between us. But does it really matter?” he grinned. “We know who I come back home with every night. That’s the only important thing.”

Kota sucked in his lips, trying to restrain himself from doing anything harsh.

Like, for example, bang his own head against the table.

“Man, you’re smart Kei.” he said, looking genuinely bewildered. “It’s been what? Ten years now? It’s astonishing how you still remember what I’ve told you when you’ve complained about me and Hikaru. And every single word of it. I’m sincerely impressed.” he said, sarcastic.

Kei burst out laughing, leaning over to press a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Like I’ve said, history repeating itself. And now, ten years later and with our roles reversed: can you please admit that your excuses were useless and lame and also incredibly annoying?” he asked him, confidently.

“Incredibly so.” the other said, still looking more surprised than annoyed. “Well, then, since you’ve already gone through this...” he said, then he smiled as well. “Please, _senpai_ , how did you deal with it? Because, I’m telling you, I’m dying here.”

Kei shifted his weight on him, leaning against the edge of the table, straddling the elder’s lap.

“Well, it’s not like I’ve dealt with it. You should remember, because it’s not like I’ve made peace with it that long ago. And you should also remember all the fights we had about it.” he winced. “Spare those to me, I’m begging you. I don’t think I’m ready to reassure you of the fact that I love you and not Hikaru.”

Yabu opened his eyes wide.

“What did you say?” he asked, taken aback. “Kei-chan... did you really think I felt something for Hikaru, at that time?”

The younger looked uncomfortable, and it was a very strange look on him.

“Of course I did. Idiot. Why did you think I was so mad at the fact that the two of you were so close?” he frowned, then he went on. “Wait. If it’s not about that, what bothers you about Hikka and me?” he asked, curious.

The discussion had taken a direction Kota clearly wasn’t expecting, but he tried to deal with it as best as he could.

“I’m just bothered by the fact that other people think the two of you are together. I’m bothered by what they might think about... well. You know what fans think.” he said, wincing. “We’ve been together twelve years now, I think it’s only fair that it bothers me.” he sighed. “I’m so sorry, Kei. I had no idea you actually thought I could feel something for Hikaru. I’ve always thought you were bothered by the concept of it, but not that you were actually... well...” he hesitated.

“Jealous to the point of wanting to push Hikaru off to his death?” the younger asked, snorting. “You’re unbelievable, Kota. And here I was, thinking that I was finally getting my revenge and you came and rained on my parade. Seriously, would it kill you to be jealous of me, for once? What do I have to do, let Hikaru feel me up on stage during our duet?” he complained, trying to get off of him, but the elder didn’t let him.

Kota smiled, brushing his hands up his legs.

“Don’t you dare. I’m the only one allowed to feel you up.” he joked, then he got serious again. “I’m sorry you feel like I’m not jealous of you. I’ve been, you know? Back then, when we hadn't been together that long, I basically hated every single person getting his hands on you.” he grimaced. “You’ve never been the shy one, so that hasn’t helped either. But now Kei, honestly... we’ve been together for all these years. And I think you don’t have any serious complaint, because you usually come straight to me with those. I figure that I have no reason to be jealous anymore, because I’m confident of the fact that you love me. Am I wrong?” he asked, looking straight in his eyes, recognizing that look Kei had whenever he couldn’t find anything to prove him wrong.

“I suppose you could be.” he allowed. “I still don’t like you being so cocky. I should keep you more on edge, shouldn’t I?” he scoffed. “And anyway, if you’re so concerned about fans imagining Hikaru doing stuff to me, you could just man up and give them reason to think otherwise.” he teased him, leaning over again and slightly rolling his hips.

Kota tried to ignore that, and smiled to him.

“Well, it’s been a few years since ‘Oto’. I could work on something.”

Kei winced.

“So no feeling me up on stage?” he tried, and Kota laughed.

“Twelve years, Kei-chan.” he repeated. “I think I’ve basically felt you up in every corner of Japan. And some corners in Thailand as well.” he paused, thinking a little while longer. “And in that hotel in Hong Kong. You should remember that quite well.”

“Fine, fine. Hands to ourselves on stage. But you should really start working on another song, if you don’t want me to get too carried away with this Hikaru thing.” he threatened.

Kota saluted, smirking, then he kissed him.

“Now.” he said, once they parted. “Do you care to explain to me how did we end up with me making it up to you, when I was the one complaining about something in the first place?” he asked, frowning.

Kei laughed lightly, taking his face in his hands.

“Twelve years, Ko.” he said, mocking him a little. “Don’t you think it’s nice that after all this time you still feel the need to ask this kind of questions?”

Yabu groaned, shaking his head.

“I guess you’ll keep surprising me till the end of times.” he conceded. “Isn’t that better than me being jealous of you?” he asked, tenderly.

Kei shrugged, finally getting off of him.

“Why settle for one when you can have both?” he said, smiling deviously at him and going back to his seat. “Can I eat now, or do you have any other existential crisis you want to share?”

Kota shook his head, slightly worried about his previous statement.

“Eat, please. I’m sure by the end of the month I’ll have something new to talk about.”

He couldn’t tell for sure, but he thought he had heard him say something that sounded like ‘you bet’.

He didn’t investigate, though. It wasn’t going to lead to anything good.

Next time he was going to have an issue with Kei, he was definitely going to solve that on his own.

Twelve years, and the younger still knew how to play him at will.

And that, was history that was going to repeat itself forever.


End file.
